MIMPI
by Niino Renn
Summary: Mizukami Satoshi yang tertidur di ruang bail out ruang operasional skuadnya bermimpi tentang sesuatu. Kira-kira apa ya mimpinya? Mizukami x Ouji / Mizukami x Oki. Hvmv, One-Shot, OOC, Rated M!


**MIMPI**

 **World Trigger * Ashihara Daisuke**

* * *

.

.

"Hei, Mizukami-san bangun dong, ayo kita bermain, ah.. latihan yuk." Itu suara terakhir yang ia dengar. Matanya terlalu lelah menghiraukan suara cempreng remaja berusia 16 tahun itu. Remaja berambut blonde itu menarik tangan lelaki berambut mirip brokoli tersebut. Tapi apa daya, dia tak kuat hanya untuk sekedar menepis tangan pemuda yang usianya beda 2 tahun itu. "Ya, Mizu-" Lalu remaja itu meninggalkan senpai-nya itu yang sudah menutup matanya menuju pulau kapuk.

…

Mizukami ingat kalau ia memang tertidur, tetapi ia merasa kalau ini bukan dunia mimpi. Matanya melihat kesekeliling ruangan bercat putih itu. Ia melihat sesosok lelaki seusia dengannya tanpa mengenakan baju apapun untuk sekedar menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia menggigil layaknya kedinginan.

"Ouji?" Ia menyapa lelaki itu. Pemuda itu kaget ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Pemuda berambut coklat lengkap dengan jidat lebarnya mendongak ke atas. Ia mengenal pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Mi-mizukami?" Ujarnya terbata. "Mizukami? Bener kah Mizukami?" Ujarnya tak percaya ketika ia mengucapkan nama pemuda berambut brokoli itu kencang. Sontak ia membuat si pemilik nama tersebut kaget, dan duduk terjatuh.

"Duh." Ia mengusap pantatnya yang tercium oleh dinginnya lantai. Lalu ia duduk di depan pemuda itu. Ia sadar kalau pemuda didepannya itu seperti menangis. "Kenapa kau telanjang?" kalimat tanpa iba itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya. Tentu saja pemuda yang telanjang itu sedikit merona di pipinya.

"Mereka menelanjangiku. Bukan hanya aku, tapi Oki juga." Mizukami menaikkan alisnya.

"Oki? Bukannya tadi ia berlatih bersama sniper yang lain?" Jawab Mizukami.

"Hah? Oki bersamaku disini. Ia be-" sebelum Ouji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Lelaki berbadan tegap yang memiliki wajah galak dan rambut tipi situ menatap kearah Ouji sinis. Ketika melihat ke arah Mizukami auranya berbeda.

"Ternyata anda di sini Tuan Mizukami. Saya sudah mencari anda sedari tadi." Mulut Mizukami menganga mendengar namanya di embe-embelkan dengan tambahan 'tuan'. "Harusnya anda bilang kalau ingin segera bermain." Seringai suara lelaki itu membuat Mizukami bingung. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ouji takut.

"Ber-main?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Loh anda lupa? Anda memerintahkan saya untuk menangkap teman-teman anda ini untuk pesta malam ini? Kebetulan kami berhasil menangkap keduanya, walau yang rambut hitam lebih lincah dari yang coklat. Bukannya anda ingin bermain dengan mereka?"

"Ah! Iya! Aku ingin bermain! Kami ingin bermain shougi." Mizukami tertawa tertahan, ia menunjukkan muka –iyakanbener?-

"Shougi? Bukan itu Tuan, tapi ini." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan seperangkat barang, ia membukanya. Mizukami membelakkan matanya, ia tak percaya dengan barang-barang di dalam tas tersebut.

"I..ini?" ia mengambil satu barang dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Lalu ia menengok ke belakang, ia melihat Ouji yang sudah ketakutan dan menahan tangisnya.

"Apa tuan mau bermain sekarang? Atau kami juga bisa membantu tuan kalau diizinkan tentunya." Mizukami langsung diam seribu bahasa.

…

Oki Kouji, pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu merasakan perih di dua tangannya. Ia tak berani mendongkak karena perih yang terasa di mata sebelah kanannya. Ia dapat merasakan kalau tangannya yang di ikat ke atas sebuah tiang mengeluarkan darah. Darahnya itu menetes ke pipinya.

"Uggh.." Ucapnya merasa sakit. Ia tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang bertubuh besar itu menarik tubuh mungilnya paksa. Bahkan mereka memakai kekerasan.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan ketika bunyi pintu sel yang ia diami sekarang terbuka. 2 orang pria berbaju hitam yang sama ketika menangkapnya itu berdiri didepannya.

"Sudah sadar ternyata. Kalau kau tidak melawan, tidak akan terluka seperti ini. Bersihkan lukanya, Tuan Mizukami akan memakainya nanti." Seorang pria membuka rekat di tangannya, seorang lagi menarik baju yang Oki pakai. Oki lalu meludahi lalu meninju muka pria itu. Dengan cepat dia berlari keluar ruangan gelap dan menuju jalan besar tempat dirinya dan Ouji berpisah.

"Sial, sakit banget ini!" Makinya.

…

"Begini saja, aku akan bermain bisa kalian keluar?" Ujar Mizukami yang merasa canggung dengan situasi yang sedang berlangsung ketika itu.

"Tuan Mizukami bukannya anda yang duluan berkata kalau aku bermain, salah satu dari kami harus menjaga ruangan ketika adegan berlangsung?" seorang bodyguard bertubuh sama dengan pemuda brokoli itu membuat suasana ruangan semakin tegang.

"Hei! Brokoli ngomong apa kau dengan mereka?!" Ujar Ouji yang tak bisa diam saja, ia merasa kalau di lanjutkan semua akan menjadi gawat.

"Tidak jadi, aku ingin privasi. Dan aku tidak mau membaginya dengan kalian." Ujar Mizukami. Raut mukanya berubah, lengkap dengan senyum psikopat menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia mendekati Ouji, lalu duduk sejajar dengan pemuda itu. Lalu meraba bagian atas Ouji yang tak tertutup baju dan memainkan puting milik Ouji pelan.

"Kami permisi tuan."

"Cepatlah kalian keluar, aku sudah tak tahan." Mizukami melihat mereka keluar ruangannya dan mengunci dari dalam, sebelumnya sudah meminta kunci dari lelaki berotot itu. "Hampir saja."

"Kau tak akan melakukan hal itu kepadaku kan?" Suara Ouji terdengar takut.

"Gimana ya? Kau memang bukan tipeku Ouji, tapi kalau dikasih pun aku mau-." Empat mata itu bertemu.

"Lakukan sekarang atau kau menyesal nanti." Ouji mengintimidasi lelaki di depannya. Keringat Mizukami bercucuran di pelipisnya. "Lagian daritadi aku sudah telanjang, apa susahnya kau tinggal masuk?" Mizukami ingin sekali menarik rasa iba pemuda di depannya itu.

"Jangan menyesal kalau aku melakukannya." Mizukami memberi seringai di wajahnya, ia mengusap tengkuk leher porselen milik Ouji. Ia menunduk dan menjilati leher itu, tak lupa memberikan gigitan kecil tanda kissmark. Ouji mengeluh, ia merasa sakit ketika gigi remaja brokoli itu menancap di lehernya.

Usai memberikan kissmark itu iya mengambil napas panjang. Tubuhnya kini sejajar denggan Ouji. Ouji napasnya tersengal. Ia tak mengerti bahkan hanya kissmark saja bisa membuatnya lelah seperti ini, bagaimana yang lain?

"Lelah ya? Bagaimana yang lain?" 3 sudut muncul di pelipis Ouji, ia merasa Mizukami seperti membaca pikirannya.

"Buka." Perintahnya Ouji mengintimidasinya. Mizukami membuka bajunya.

"Tak kusangka kau masih kurus seperti dulu." Celotehnya. Remaja brokoli itu tidak suka dengan perkataan Ouji lalu mendorong tubuh itu sampai ke dinding.

"Aku tak mau di olok-olok oleh orang yang bahkan posisinya lebih rendah dariku sekarang."

"Menurutmu posisimu sekarang menguntungkanmu dari segala sisi?"

"Menurutku iya, karena.. posisimu sekarang sangat tidak bagus. Lupa ya? Tanganmu saja terikat. Bagaimana bisa membalas dendam? Atau paling gak, kau saja tidak bisa menutupi adikmu sekarang." Tangan dingin Mizukami menyentuh bagian paling sensitif di dirinya. Ia membelai dari ujung ke pangkal. "Apa kau bisa menjauhkan tanganku yang dingin ini dari milikmu sekarang? Kalau tidak bisa jangan berlagak." Mizukami lalu menarik kasar milik Ouji membuat remaja di bawahnya itu berteriak kencang.

Ouji merasa kalau Mizukami akan melakukan hal itu ke dirinya. "Jadi.. kau itu.. gay?"

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa, tetapi.. ingatlah.. kau yang mengundangku melakukannya. Jangan menyesali perbuatanmu. Kau tau.. aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasanya itu. Tangan Remaja brokoli yang lenggang mengusap lubang kecil miliknya. Tentu saja itu membuat Ouji tak nyaman, apalagi dengan tangan sebelah remaja itu yang masih bermain di adiknya. Makin membuatnya tak nyaman, terlebih posisinya sekarang yang masih terikat.

"Katakan sekarang kalau kau menyesal. Mungkin kita bisa berhenti."

"Lakukan saja yang kau mau. Aku ingin melihat apakah kau mampu melakukannya, brokoli." Ucapan Ouji membuat Mizukami terkekeh kesal.

…

Oki ingat kalau belokan dekat dengan patung naga itu adalah tempat terakhir ia berpisah dari si Ouji Kazuaki. Ia menyipitkan membuka topinya yang selama ini dia pakai dan menyelipkan di belakang pinggangnya. Ia berjalan mengendap sambil sesekali mengetuk pintu dan menyebutkan nama temannya itu.

Kakinya berhenti tak kala ia mendengar suara desahan, dan ringkikan rasa sakit serta sebuah nama yang di ucapkan. Oki yakin kalau ia tak salah menyebut sebuah nama, Ouji. Ia melirik ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan benar saja ia melihat temannya itu sedang beradegan panas dengan remaja yang sangat ia kenal.

"Mizukami-san & Ouji-senpai?" tangannya tiba-tiba menyentuh tombol pintu itu dan tak sengaja itu masuk dengan posisi jatuh.

'Bruk' Mizukami menghentikan aksinya. Ia menatap ke arah pintu dan benar saja, ia mengenali pemuda itu walau ia tak lagi mengenakan topinya.

"Oki.." Ujar Mizukami tegang. Ia marah lantaran kegiatan panasnya terhenti lantaran bocah yang usianya beda setahun dari mereka memasuki ruangan tanpa izin.

"Yo, Mizukami-san.. waw.. nice view Ouji-senpai." Ujarnya. Inginnya kembali ke jalan utama, ternyata pintunya sudah tertutup. "Pintunya sudah tertutup, aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian kok. Aku mau keluar sekarang." Ujarnya bingung, karena melihat senpainya yang telanjang itu.

"Ah..bergabunglah Oki." Ucap Ouji terbata-bata.

"Tentu tidak Ouji-senpai."

"Oki.." Mizukami menarik tangan remaja itu dan melemparkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Ouji yang telanjang.

"Buka bajumu sekarang Oki." Perintah Mizukami, membuat pemuda itu takut. "Buka, atau aku yang akan melucutinya."

…

'Bruk'

"Sakit bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau nendang orang tuh liat-liat woy Kai!" Oki memaki anggota termuda Ikoma squad itu. Awalnya mereka bermain di ruang bail out, tapi semua berubah ketika Kai kalah dan dengan sengaja mendorong tubuh senpai-nya sampai jatuh di ke senpai rambut brokoli itu.

Oki yang terjatuh tepat di tempat tidur terutama bagian pantat Mizukami yang tertidur sedikit berbisik 'untung gak bangun.' Tangannya berusaha untuk mambantu dirinya bangun dari kasur itu malah tak sengaja menyentuh bagian sensitive milik semua laki-laki. Oki mendadak kaget, ia sedikit berteriak.

"Maafkan aku Oki-senpai."

"Kai.. tanganmu." Kai yang polos menyerahkan tangannya itu. Oki lalu membuat Kai menyentuh bagian gundukan tersebut. Kai tentu saja kaget dengan perlakuan senpainya.

"Sen-senpai.." Kai memerah.

"Besar ya." Ujar Oki setengah serius.

"I..iya. mungkin gak ya.."

"Mungkin sedang mimpi basah." Jawab Oki, Kai diam. Ia ingin menyanggah ucapan senpainya.

"Oki, Kai.. Iko-san membawa snak tuh." Ujar operator skuad Ikoma, Maori Hosoi. Ia memanggil keduanya.

"Iya, Mario." Jawab Oki. "Dengar Kai, apapun yang terjadi dengan Mizukami-san, jangan sampai Mario tahu. Ini rahasia antar lelaki." Anggota termuda itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"O..oki.. lebih cepat." Mizukami mengigau dalam mimpinya. Yang di panggil namanya itu kaget.

"Oki-senpai, Mizukami-san.."

"Kau seratus persen salah dengar." Ujar Oki menyakinkan si anggota termuda.

"Le..lebih cepat. Ughh. Oki tadi itu bagus." Oki yang mendengar namanya di sebut dalam ngigaunya Mizukami terasa membeku. Ia menyuruh Kai untuk meninggalkan tempat bailout secepatnya.

"M-mizukami-san?" Oki mendekati pemuda brokoli itu, tapi matanya terpaku oleh bagian gundukan bawah perutnya, yang dikatakan lebih besar dari yang tadi ia lihat. Ia menelan ludahnya.

"Oki, ku dengar dari kai.." Ikoma memasuki ruangan bailout, ia mendekati Oki yang berdiri dekat dengan Mizukami.

"Iko-san.. masa sih dia?"

"Mimpi basah sepertinya. Berani juga si brokoli. Apa yang kau lakukan memangnya Oki?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa! Kenapa kau curiga kepadaku?" Oki setengah memaki kaptennya.

"Tetaplah disini. Aku akan menyuruh Mario dan Kai mengungsi. Ini kejadian luar biasa." Oki pun bingung menjawabnya.

…

Di dalam mimpi Mizukami tentu saja, dia sudah menjamah tubuh rekan setimnya itu, Oki Kouji. Ia menjadi korban kedua setelah Ouji yang tergelai lemas.

"Hisap lagi Oki. Kalau kau muntahkan aku akan memberikan _ring_ ini ke bagian sensitifmu." Oki terus melakukannya, walau ia tak menginginkannya. Sungguh, ia tak berpikir kalau senpainya akan melakukan hal senonoh ke dirinya. Sungguh tak mau di perlakukan seperti ini.

Semen putih itu akhirnya bebas dan memenuhi mulut milik Oki. Pemuda 17tahun itu terbatuk saat bebasnya benda cair itu. Ia menelan yang ada di mulutnya, dan mengelap sisanya. Matanya menatap Mizukami dengan marah. ingin menangis rasanya, tetapi ia tak mau melakukannya juga. Sebuah alat di lubang mungilnya akan memberikan hukuman jika berani meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau mau menangis? Menangislah.. dengan begitu aku akan menyalakan alat ini dan tangismu akan semakin kencang kujamin." Dimata Oki, senpainya sudah berubah kepribadian seutuhnya, bukan yang selama ini dia kenal.

"Mizukami-san, kenapa kau seperti ini? A-aku tak mengerti. Lepaskan aku. Ku mohon." Ia meminta kepada senpainya itu.

"Memangnya aku mau melepaskan kalian? Bahkan menu utama untukmu saja belum kucicipi."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan dari Ouji-senpai."

"Aku mau dirimu." Ucapan Mizukami membuat remaja berambut hitam itu gemetar ketakutan. Ia menarik tangan Oki kasar hingga jatuh di pelukannya.

…

"bruk.' Oki sukses di timpa Mizukami. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, apalagi bagian dagu dan punggungnya. Karena dia tak lagi dalam tubuh trion, rasa sakit itu terasa.

'Ughh.." ia mengerang kesakitan.

"OKI!" Ikoma panik, ia mendorong tubuh Mizukami dari anggota yang beda 2 tahun darinya itu. Mizukami yang setengah sadar membuka matanya, dan menatap Ikoma yang tengah duduk di depannya.

"Bangun juga." Ujarnya singkat.

"Mizukami-san, to-tolong singkirkan pantatmu dari punggungku." Mizukami melirik ke bawah dan mendapati sosok berambut hitam yang ia kenal.

"Oki." Ia menatapnya, lalu berusaha berdiri dengan memegang ujung kasur bailout sebagai menyangga tangannya.

"I..iko-san.. punggungku sa..sakkiit.." Oki mengerang kesakitan. Tak kala ia belum bisa bangun dari insiden yang menyerang dirinya, bukan.. maksudnya Mizukami menyerangnya.

Ikoma menarik punggung Oki dan membuatnya duduk di lantai, sesekali membelai lembut punggung itu.

"Kenapa kau dibawahku, Oki?" Mizukami masih gak ngeh.

"Harusnya aku yg bertanya kepadamu! Kenapa kau menyebut namaku dalam mimpimu? Seakan aku melakukan adegan sex denganmu! Liat tuh celanamu, basah! Kau pasti berfantasi dengan tubuhku, ya kan?!" Cerocos Oki, ingin banget rasanya ia menendang bagian itu, tetapi untuk berdiri saja ia belum mampu. Maaf saja, punggungnya lebih berharga daripada benda di balik celana senpainya. Ya itu yang ia pikirkan saat ini. "Iko-san.." Oki hampir menangis, ia mencoba meluruskan punggungnya, tapi rasa sakit itu tak tertahankan. "Iko-san, sakit banget.. apa tulang punggungku patah ya hikks.." Oki lalu menangis, Ikoma bingung harus berkata apa. Ia mencoba menggendong anak buahnya itu di kasur bailout lain.

"Oki, aku minta maaf." Mizukami menarik tangan Oki pelan, tapi di tepis olehnya. Ia lebih ingin mengelus punggungnya itu.

"Aku akan memanggil tim medis, Mizukami.. pasang triggermu, maaf saja tapi kau tidak enak dilihat sekarang." Benar saja, Mizukami melihat ke bawah. Tentu saja adiknya masih bangun, walau mimpi telah berakhir, walau ia tak mau.

…

Mizukami meminta maaf. Walau Maori belum mengerti tindakan yang dilakukan oleh si brokoli.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Mizukami. Bukannya dia tertidur? Oke dia bangun dalam kondisi yang tak membuat orang lain nyaman. Lagian, Oki ngapain sih disitu?" Ujar Maori yang berusaha bersikap, dia lagi tidur loh, ngapain sih marahin orang tidur?

"Mario tidak usah belain Mizukami-san." Maori merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Oki, ia berdiri dan menepuk punggung malang itu dengan sekali pukulan. Oki kaget, ingin membalasnya, tapi tak jadi. Muka Maori seakan bertanya, 'aku gak tau? Harusnya kau ngomong yang sebenarnya.'

"Sudah." Ikoma berusaha melerai mereka bedua.

"Iko-san, katakan sesuatu dong." Ikoma bingung harus menjawab perkataan anggota termuda skuadnya itu, ingin berkata, aku harus ngomong apa?

"Maafkan aku. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi!"

"Mario, kau tahu tentang mimpi basah?" Ucapan Ikoma membuat diam penghuni ruangan Skuad Ikoma. Wajahnya Maori langsung memerah mendengarnya. Ia menatap Mizukami lalu ke Ikoma. Tak sadar ia sedikit berteriak.

"Iko-san, kau terlalu blak-blakan." Oki menyuruh Kai mengambil segelas air untuknya.

"Ten..tu saja aku tau.. tapi tunggu maksudmu.. Mizukami?" wajahnya memerah total.

"Iya.." ironi-nya Ikoma berkata itu.

"Kau mimpi apa Mizukami?" keempat cowok itu kaget mendengar operatornya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Sesuatu yang erotis dan menggairahkan." Jawab Mizukami. Wajah Maori kembali memerah. Ia lalu melemparkan bantal ke wajah Mizukami.

"Keramas sana!" Maori lalu meninggalkan ruangan skuadnya.

…

Malam itu Mizukami tak bisa tidur nyenyak, ia membayangkan lagi tentang mimpinya ketika siang itu. Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya lagi. Mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Bisa-bisanya mimpi hal seperti itu di ruang bailout dan bangun dengan posisi yang tak menyenangkan. Besok aku akan minta maaf ke Oki. Tapi, Oki ternyata manis juga dalam posisi seperti itu. Bukan hanya itu.. Ouji juga." Ia terkekeh dalam selimutnya membayangkan lagi mimpi itu.

"Baiklah.. apakah mimpi itu akan datang lagi! Selamat malam dunia!" Mizukami berdoa dan menuju pulau kapuk.

* * *

END

* * *

Omake 1:

Ketika Ouji dan Mizukami bertemu di parkiran Border, ia merasa kalau si brokoli skuad ikoma yang sudah bertubuh trion itu tak berhenti menatap wajahnya. Bahkan ketika mereka bertemu di parkiran hingga ke kantin. Si Brokoli tak melepas pandangannya dari dirinya.

"Mizukami.. apa jasku berantakan? Aku gak cek dulu sebelum pulang." Ujar pemuda yang bernama Ouji itu.

"Eh, gak.. kau manis kok walau tanpa pakai baju sekalipun." Ucapan ambigu yang keluar dari mulutnya Mizukami membuat Ouji kaget. Ia menjauhi si pemuda brokoli itu. "Bukan ini maksudku Ouji. Kau sempurna kok." Mizukami menambahkan lagi. Ouji semakin menjauh. "Ouji." Ia mendekati pemuda yang memiliki nama prince itu. "Aku gak bohong saat aku sebut kau sempurna kok."

"Kau pasti salah makan ya? Mana ada laki-laki memuji sesama lelaki dengan kata itu."

Mizukami menggengam tangannya dan berkata, "Kau indah. Jadilah pasanganku malam ini Ouji. Akan kupastikan kenikmatan padamu-. _Tubuh trion rusak, bailout_."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ouji?" Kurauchi-lah yang membunuh Mizukami untuk menyelamatkan pemuda manis itu. Ouji tersenyum ke arah Kurauchi.

* * *

Omake 2:

"Aku serius tak melakukan apapun ke tubuhmu dalam mimpi kok! Kau yang memberikan tubuhmu ke aku!" mana mungkin Oki percaya gitu saja. Ia mendengar dengan jelas namanya di sebut dalam mimpi cabul milik Mizukami.

"Tidak percaya." Ujarnya, ia menyedot susu rasa pisang itu. Sungguh tak percayalah dia dengan makluk titisan brokoli itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu percaya kepadaku?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam mimpimu lagi. Aku tahu kalau kau berkata sesuatu ke Touma-san ketika disekolah."

"Tidak berkata apapun ke pompadour itu kok. Kami hanya mengobrol biasa, sesuatu-"

"Sesuatu apa? Kau pemboho-gyaa!"

"Mizukami-san! Oki-senpai! Iko-san bawa kue nih!" Kai lagi-lagi memasuki ruang bailout dengan cara tak biasa. Ia menabrakan tubuhnya ke Oki yang berdiri di dekat pintu ruang itu. Sontak tubuhnya langsung menabrak di depannya.

Oki merasa ada sesuatu yang menganjal di perutnya. Ia mencoba untuk menyingkirkannya, dan benar saja itu milik Mizukami yang agak tegak.

"Ahh!" Oki berdiri dan tanpa sadar menginjak bagian itu. Membuat Mizukami mengerang kesakitan. Lalu Oki pun meninggalkan ruang bail out dan memedamkan mukanya di punggung milik Ikoma. Hal tersebut membuat Ikoma bingung.

"Kau salah paham Oki. Sungguh." Mizukami menarik tangan Oki dan tubuh Ikoma. Pemuda berusia 19tahun itu terasa terombang ambing tubunya. "Gyaa Oki!" Oki mau menghunuskan pisau kue ke arah Mizukami. Wajahnya terlihat takut.

"Oki, taruh pisaunya!" perintah Maori yang kaget, ketika tiba-tiba sniper skuad Ikoma itu melepaskan pisaunya begitu saja.

Anggota Skuad Ikoma terlihat panik, tak terkecuali Ikoma yang terlihat damai dengan potongan kuenya itu.


End file.
